We will investigate the effects of hexachlorophene and related chlorinated bisphenols on the metabolism of brain tissue and erythrocytes in an attempt to determine the mechanism for bisphenol- induced nerve degeneration and red cell hemolysis. We will also examine protein and membrane interactions with hexachlorophene and the effect of hexachlorophene on membrane function and energy metabolism. These studies are aimed at elucidating the biochemical mechanisms for hexachlorophene toxicity and in assessing the potential hazard of this compound to man.